


Lustful Cockmonster

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is home from college and the Fae Queen has her sights set on Derek, so naturally, Stiles is researching and the answer he comes up with surprises them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Cockmonster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/gifts).



> Thank you to **aislinntlc** for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I've kind of played a bit with Fae lore to suit my tastes because that's how I roll. And cinnamon, or rather the scent of cinnamon - is supposed to increase male libido. ;p
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**

Lustful Cockmonster

**

"Lustful cockmonster," Stiles mumbled to himself around the pen cap in his mouth.

"What?"

"Holy fucking shit!" Stiles yelped, turning around to see Derek making himself at home in the chair by the window. "I'm so getting you a collar and a bell. Jesus, you scare years off my life every time you do that. Haven't you heard of a door? Or a doorbell, or maybe even knocking on the window? Or, I don't know, the phone? You know," he held his hand up to his ear, his thumb and pinky out. 

"Call me maybe? Anything, you know, to give me a heads up and keep my heart from pounding out of my chest, because seriously, any second now it's gonna explode right out of me like it's that thing from Alien. What did you want anyway? I don't have any answers for you on the faeries yet, I mean, I have tons of fae lore and shit, but nothing on the specifics you gave me. Google has not been my friend this time."

"So you decided to stop researching the fae and," Derek paused as he peered over Stiles' shoulder at the search that was pulled up, "research 'alpha werewolves in heat'."

"No," Stiles scrambled for the mouse, desperately trying to close the window but knowing from the smirk on Derek's face that he'd already seen it. Plus, it didn't help that Derek and his freakishly large and stupidly strong werewolf body was blocking Stiles completely from his own computer.

"Something you want to tell me?" Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Stiles huffed in exasperation because he could see the evil glint in Derek's eye and he knew deep down he was going to pay for this somehow, possibly involving bruises, and definitely involving embarrassment. So he decided to improvise.

Except his mind was drawing a complete blank. You know, except for the whole _having sex with an Alpha werewolf_ thing. _Improvise, improvise, improvise._ He could do this.

"So um, yeah, the Fae, apparently some of them are friendly with the Lycans and um, there was some sort of legend I found on some webpage about the leader of the Fae mating with an alpha werewolf and gaining his powers for herself. And they were like this super powerful couple and ruled the Fae for several um, generations? And so I thought maybe if I knew a bit more about alpha werewolves and their," he paused and coughed, "um, habits, that it might help me understand the Fae a bit better and why this bitch has such a hard on for you?"

He swallowed hard as Derek pressed in closer, caging him in against his desk, arms planted on both sides of him. Stiles forced himself to meet Derek's gaze and knew Derek could hear his heart racing in his chest. Except it wasn't racing out of fear. 

Stiles was no longer the scared little kid he'd been three years ago when Scott had first been bitten. They'd fought off so many things since then, Alphas, Selkies, even a new teacher that had turned into a bear. 

But it wasn't just that. Stiles had gone off to college, had his first girlfriend, had his first _boyfriend_ , but he'd always come back home, to Derek and the pack, but mostly to Derek. Stiles would never say it out loud, however, and he only grudgingly admitted it to himself, late at night, when there was nobody of the 'werewolf persuasion' around to hear him.

He'd lied. He knew exactly why the Fae princess had such a hard on for Derek and ironically it was one of the same reasons he did. Licking his lips nervously, he started to speak.

"The Fae are tricksters, not to be trusted. They like to manipulate, twist things to their advantage. She wants you because she knows she can play you," Stiles said quietly. 

The hurt that flashed in Derek's eyes was like a knife to Stiles' gut. The Fae wanted to hurt Derek because he was vulnerable. Stiles wanted to protect him for the same reason. Stupid thing, a human wanting to protect an Alpha werewolf but there it was. Stiles was a nurturer by nature, just look at his Dad and Scott. Might as well add Derek to that list as well. 

That wasn't the only reason Stiles wanted Derek though. He was pretty freaking hot, no denying that, and the fact that he could manhandle Stiles might have featured in one too many of Stiles' late night fantasies. It's probably why his previous relationships didn't work out. His girlfriend, Mindy, had been a cute little blond, tiny but curvy in all the right places, not quite as smart as Lydia, and definitely not as devious. As for Tim, he'd been a few inches shorter than Stiles, with red hair, freckles, and an infectious smile. With all the running with wolves Stiles did and his extra lacrosse training with Danny and later Jackson, he probably could have bench pressed both of them. 

So yeah, Derek getting all up in his personal space was a definite turn on, which in this case, was gonna turn out to be pretty problematic. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, willing his body back under control.

"Stiles!"

His eyes popped open, seeing just a flash of red in Derek's eyes as his nostrils flared, and oh shit, he was so fucking fucked. Derek could smell it, he just knew.

"Look, sorry to be so blunt about it, but anyone can tell you've got a bad history. That's not exactly a secret. Stuff like that is the stuff of Fae dreams. So much hurt and betrayal and wishing and desiring, it's like catnip to them. _You_ are like catnip to them. They could feed off your pain for decades. That's why she wants you."

Derek stared at him for what felt like an eternity, hurt and anger warring each other in his eyes. Stiles had to clench his fist to keep from reaching up and touching Derek's face, from trying to comfort him, because he knew it wouldn't be welcome right now. When he saw Derek's face shift to resignation he knew it was going to be okay. Derek backed off and sat down on the bed, looking down at his lap.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked softly.

"Improvise?" Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders before letting them slump on a sigh. 

"Honestly? I don't know, but just give me some time; I'll figure something out. I mean, it's not like we're going to get rid of your pain overnight. But I don't know, you always seem happy when the pack is around, maybe a good couple of nights hanging with the pack? It won't be enough to get rid of her, but maybe enough to, I don't know, make her decide to come back another time?"

"How do I kill her?"

"Iron and weirdly, lemons. It's a well known fact or lore rather that iron is fatal against the fae, but I also found a few articles that some are allergic to anything citrusy? Especially lemons. So maybe, I don't know, we could get some iron arrows, soak them in lemon juice, or some iron knives soaked in lemon juice and use those? Although, arrows would be preferable since you don't have to get all up close and personal to use an arrow. But it could work, right?"

Derek looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess we could talk to Chris and Allison, see if they have any iron arrows. I think hers are mostly the fiberglass kind because they're lighter but I bet they could special order some. In the meantime, we could check out that hunting shop in town, I bet they have an iron knife, maybe."

Stiles couldn't help the proud grin that graced his face. "Good. Good, we should get right on that then, because well, you know, the faster the better and all that."

Derek looked at him suspiciously. "You're trying to get rid of me."

"What? No, no," Stiles shook his head, silently cursing his pounding heart for giving him away. "Nope, not me. We can talk about this some more if you want." 

But then Derek stood up, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. 

"Jesus, fuck," Stiles whispered, "I am so fucked."

"You smell."

With a roll of his eyes, Stiles breathed out a shuddering sigh. "Yeah? Like what? Dirty sweat socks, sweat, and whatever cologne I put on this morning?"

"No."

"Ohhkaaay."

He stared at Derek and when there was nothing else forthcoming, he waved his hand impatiently, praying to whatever deity was out there that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"You smell like sage and lemongrass, basil and citrus."

Stiles cocked his head, "What?"

"I wasn't finished."

Stunned back into silence Stiles waited.

"You smell like earth and fire and smoke."

"That's what you smell like. Are you saying I smell like you?"

Derek moved closer to him, the look in his eyes was one Stiles had never seen before, or maybe he had but blew it off as his own overactive imagination because really, Derek would never look at him like that. He would never look at him like there would never be any way in the world that he could be close enough to Stiles. 

Muscular arms came down on either side of him, Derek planting his hands on the desk behind Stiles, who swallowed hard as Derek leaned closer, sniffing at the bend of his neck, right behind his ear. "And now you smell like cinnamon," he growled softly, darting his tongue out and licking the tender skin behind Stiles' ear.

A muffled groan escaped from Stiles at the touch of Derek's tongue. His hands fisted at his sides, nervously plucking at the seam of his jeans. Stiles knew what every single herb was used for, what they meant, the Wiccan uses for all of them. Deaton had started teaching him in high school and going to college had only enhanced his ability to learn more on the subject. He was, after all, attending a liberal arts college; they even had classes on Wicca. And at the mention of cinnamon, all his blood started moving south. 

He licked his lips anxiously. They'd been dancing around this for years. What with all the wall slamming and getting in each other's faces, really it was only a matter of time. He knew he was more than ready, had been for a while, but the question was, was Derek?

Derek nuzzled into his neck, darting his tongue out for little licks and Stiles shook with each one until he was a trembling mess. "De-Derek," he stuttered out, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, itching to get his hands on Derek.

And then Derek latched onto his neck, sinking his teeth into Stiles' skin and the sound Stiles let out was one that made him very glad his Dad was working the night shift because there was no denying it was a sex moan. A moan brought on by sex. Sex with Derek Hale. Because apparently that was a thing that was probably going to be happening. Fucking finally.

But then Derek pulled back, his lips no longer touching Stiles' skin, skin that was now throbbing with each beat of his heart and cold because Derek was no longer licking it.

"No," Stiles protested, shaking his head and reaching out to grab a fistful of Derek's shirt. "No, I've waited too fucking long for this. You're not gonna kiss me, mark me, and then just leave. No, that is a thing that is not happening, cockblocker. So just don't even go there. In fact, you need to come back here, because where you are is too far."

He yanked on Derek's shirt and either Derek wasn't expecting it or he was and let it happen. Either way, he stumbled forward into Stiles' chest, hands sliding around Stiles' waist. "So what happens," he whispered softly, kissing and licking his way from Stiles' collarbone up to his ear and back leaving a series of red marks in his wake. "If I'm no longer unhappy?"

Stiles was lost in the sensation of Derek's lips fluttering all over his neck, the stinging bites and the lingering sucks distracting him. "Huh?" he murmured.

Teeth bit into his neck again, sharp enough to clear a bit of the arousal fog but not hard enough to break skin. "What happens if I'm no longer unhappy? With the Fae? What do they do?"

"Um, are you no longer unhappy?"

Derek's tongue traced the outside edge of his ear and Stiles clung to him, frantically trying to keep up with what Derek was saying and not…"Oh Jesus," he cried out as Derek bit into his earlobe, tugging on it gently with his teeth.

"I could be happy," Derek sighed, his breath puffing out over Stiles' cheek right before Derek's lips found his.

Stiles opened right up for Derek's tongue because how could he not? It was wet and hot and insistent and right there and every glide of it against his sent sparks of desire shooting right to his cock. Although he would probably never tell Derek, okay he might under the right circumstances, he'd been waiting for this since the day he and Scott had seen him in the woods three years ago so no way was he going to turn down what was turning out to be a pretty freaking amazing kiss.

"Stiles?" Derek breathed out over the skin of his neck, having broken the kiss and licked his way along Stiles' jaw.

"Wuh?" Stiles groaned, clutching at Derek's hair now, trying to bring Derek's mouth back to his because kissing.

"I could be very happy."

That was enough to make Stiles pause, because surely he couldn't have heard right. "Wait, what? You could be very happy? What? How? What?" Stiles stammered, his heart racing inside his chest.

Derek just kind of glared at him, raising an eyebrow up and suddenly it all slotted into place for Stiles. But he had to be sure. His forehead furrowed in thought and he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Whatever he had to say, he had to make sure he said it right.

"You could be very happy? Because if you were happy, then maybe, just maybe, the Fae would back off. I'm not sure she would leave permanently, we'd probably have to threaten her or something, but yeah, if you were happy? She'd have to break through that happiness…" his voice trailed off as he realized what he'd just said.

But Derek's lips quirked up into a tiny hint of a smile. "So, hypothetically," he said moving his hands up and down Stiles' thighs, "if I were to become happy, it would be enough of a chink in her armor so we could –"

"Slip in and defeat her? Derek, you're a genius!" And then Stiles leaned forward and was kissing him again. "Wait," he pulled back, scowling. "Is this," he waved his hands between them, "Just so you can be happy enough to kill the big bad fairy queen? I mean, are you just using me as a tool? And seriously, fuck my life, I just called myself a tool. But am I? A tool, I mean?"

Derek took his hands off Stiles' thighs but before Stiles could protest, he'd gotten down on his knees and pushed his body in between Stiles' legs. "You're not a tool, Stiles, you never were. What you were was too young. I wanted you to be able to make the choices I wasn't able to make. To grow up, to finish your childhood before you had to become an adult."

"I knew it! I knew you were being all noble and shit. Gods, to think we could have been having sexy times for three years now! I can't believe you made me wait, let me think –" Stiles' voice was muffled when Derek grabbed his face and started kissing him, tongue thrusting in and dominating the kiss. When he finally pulled back, Stiles just rolled his eyes, and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're such an idiot."

Derek frowned at him. 

"As much as I hate you right now, and believe me I do mean hate, because in a few minutes we're going to be having sex and you're going to show me just exactly what the hell I've been missing the last three years, and boy do you have some time to make up for and I'm going to be seriously pissed at all the goodness I've missed out on. Despite all that, thank you. Now, stop being such a goddamn grown up and get over here. Fuck me through this mattress, let's make you as happy as a dog with a bone, and then let's go get some lemon soaked iron and kill that fairy bitch."

And that's exactly what they did. The Fae Queen didn't stand a chance, not with Stiles making sure Derek was extremely happy as often as possible. She died screaming about vengeance or something, but Stiles was too busy trying to climb Derek like a tree and drag him back to the house to really even care. They barely stopped long enough to pull the long iron shaft out of her chest. 

Things finally got back to normal at least for a little while and Stiles was glad. Word got around that the Hale pack was back and the people in Beacon Hills seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. And if Stiles smelled like cinnamon anytime he was within fifty yards of Derek, nobody said anything. Well other than Erica who would laugh hysterically, Jackson who would roll his eyes, Lydia who would smile knowingly, Scott who would get this confused look on his face, Boyd who barely reacted, Isaac who got this look of unreserved joy, Allison who just blushed, and of course Derek who seemed to have a smug look permanently etched on his face. Stiles would just shrug and go back to whatever he was doing and resolutely ignore the fact that his ears were turning pink. He'd waited three years to finally get this with Derek and nothing was going to derail his happiness. Not nosy friends, prying fathers, or smug Alphas. And especially not vengeful Fae. Besides, they'd nailed that bitch to the ground.

Stiles: One Billion 

The Fae: ZERO.

**

The end.

**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet the actors or the show's creators a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Improvise" square for my Cotton Candy Bingo card on Dreamwidth.


End file.
